


Newly Stained Shirt- Ziam

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Artist Zayn, Bad Boy Zayn, Blowjobs, Body Paint, Bottom Zayn, Businessman Liam, Clumsy Zayn, Dom Liam, Dom Zayn, Elevator Sex, Elevators, Elevatorstuck, Everyone Is Gay, Fingering, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Grunge, Grunge Zayn, Liam Payne - Freeform, Liam-centric, Long One Shot, Loud Zayn, M/M, Masturbation, Nervous Liam, One Shot, Oneshot, POV Zayn, Paint Kink, Pining Liam, Pining Zayn, Prep, Protective Liam, Public Sex, Riding, Rim, Rimming, Shy Zayn, Smut, Sub Liam, Sub Zayn, Top Liam, Trapped In Elevator, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Zayn Riding Liam, Zayn Smut, Zayn-centric, Ziam AU, Ziam Oneshot, blowjob, cockslut zayn, liam smut, one direction - Freeform, paint, slight kink, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are completely different people, but happened to live in the same building.</p><p>*ELEVATOR SEX*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newly Stained Shirt- Ziam

Zayn was making his way into his apartment building. 

he had just come from a small, abandoned building that he uses as an art studio on his free time.

he loves art. it's always been his escape from everything. he was always made fun of for being gay, and art was an outlet for all of his negative emotions.

so he didn't mind that he had various colors of paint on his jeans from where he had wiped his hands off. the mess that he made just made him feel like he had accomplished something. 

although, he did feel a bit out of place as he walked toward the elevator.

there was a man that was way taller then Zayn, and he was dressed impeccably in a clean, black suit. his face had only a slight show of stubble and his hair was in a buzz cut.

Zayn entered the elevator, slinging his black and worn bag over his shoulder, hearing the paint containers move around in his bag.

it was strange that these two people lived in the same building.

the man had pressed floor 4, and Zayn shuffled over to press 9, and then walked back and leaned against the wall, the atmosphere slightly uncomfortable and strangely tense.

the elevator doors closed and it seemed to take forever. Zayn was worried that the boy was judging him because Zayn wasn't a business man, and he looked like a complete mess.

the elevator started to move up and all of a sudden it came to a screeching halt, sending Zayn's small figure flying across and landing against the man's broad chest, who attempted to catch him, but it ended up causing Zayn to fall back, the man falling on top of Zayn, their faces inches apart. the boys deep, brown eyes looked full of worry, and Zayn spoke up frantically,  
"shit- I'm so sorry."

as he was trying to get out from under the boy, he felt one of the paint containers break open, shooting paint out of the top of his back and Zayn cursed as he could tell that it got all over the boy.

 

Zayn looked in between them and saw all if the blue paint all over the two of them, feeling terrible.

he looked up slowly to the boy on top of him, and he was smiling.

Zayn chuckled at the situation,  
"I'm so fucking sorry."

the boy laughed,  
"I think that you might be the clumsiest person that I've ever met."

Zayn chuckled, staring a little too deeply into the boys' eyes,  
"I'm actually the clumsiest person ever. I'm sure that nobody else is clumsier then me."

the boy laughed again,  
"probably. it's cute though. I'm Liam."

Zayn blushed and spoke up,  
"I'm Zayn. I'm so sorry about your suit."

Liam smiled and burned Zayn's face with his eyes,  
"I don't mind. this makes me look artistic."

Zayn laughed, biting his lip and avoiding Liam's glance.

Liam spoke again,  
"I should probably hit the call button so I can figure out why it stopped."

Liam's voice became soft and the elevator seemed to be heating up and their lips were centimeters before Zayn uttered,  
"okay."

Liam hummed and slowly pulled away, standing up before glancing down at his torso to see the blue paint drying to his shirt.

both boys blushed and laughed before Liam turned around and messed with the buttons, getting nothing, knowing that they were locked in there.

Zayn stared at the way Liam's body moved as he paced the floor before hitting the emergency button and talking to the people that said that they would be there in a few hours.

the phone call ended and Liam rolled his eyes before turning around to Zayn,  
"how is that an emergency button if the don't even care if people are stuck in the fucking elevator."

Zayn chuckled, blushing at the sound of Liam's voice.

fuck. Zayn was so attracted to him.

Zayn didn't know what he was saying until it came out of his mouth.  
"do you want me to try to get the stain out of your shirt?"

Liam spoke,  
"right now?"

Zayn bit his lip,  
"sure."

Liam smirked,  
"is this just some clever way to get me undressed?"

Zayn chuckled, blushing even more fiercely,  
"maybe."

Liam laughed and tugged at his tie before taking it off. Zayn tried to peel his eyes away, but Liam's eyes were mesmerizing as he slipped his jacket off and tossing it, moving to his collar of his light blue button up.

his fingers worked way too slowly as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing more and more soft skin as he worked his way down.

Zayn gulped and when Liam reached the last button, he opened his shirt and there was paint even across the span of Liam's abs.

Liam pulled off the shirt and handed it to Zayn, who grabbed it quickly before pulling his ratty bag off of his shoulder.

he pulled out a plastic clear bottle, and Liam spoke up, this time his voice more raspy,  
"what's that?"

Zayn took a deep breath,  
"isopropyl alcohol. it should get most of the stain out."

Liam nodded as he watched Zayn's frantic fingers open the bottle and work the chemical into the shirt.

Zayn pulled up the sleeves of his red flannel, and Liam looked at Zayn's tattoos.  
"wow."

Zayn's head shot over as he chuckled,  
"what?"

Liam stared at Zayn's forearm,  
"your tattoos- I love them."

Zayn blushed, laughing.  
"I designed most of them."

"that's awesome, Zayn."

Zayn's cheeks were on fire as he heard how beautiful his name sounded slipping out of Liam's mouth.

"do you have more then this?"

Zayn nodded.

"how many?"

Zayn shrugged.  
"I lost count."

Liam bit his lip and Zayn paid attention to how Liam's cheeks reddened.  
"I'd really like to see all of them."

Zayn pulled his lip in between his teeth once again,  
"they're like- all over."

Liam's eyes searched Zayn's features,  
"I don't mind."

Zayn felt so weak and so attracted to Liam, and by what he could tell, is that the feelings were mutual.

Liam moved and grabbed his shirt from Zayn's grasp, also closing up the plastic bottle and closing it, setting it near Zayn's bag.

Zayn felt vulnerable,  
"do you still want to see them?"

Liam chuckled,  
"I'm curious. but if you don't want to show me, then it's fine."

Zayn shook his head and got two buttons off before his hands shook too much under Liam's intense gaze.

Zayn couldn't even unbutton the flannel and Liam chuckled lowly.  
"I'll help you, baby."

Zayn blushed so dark that it was ridiculous, and soon Liam's fingers were unbuttoning Zayn's shirt, and Zayn was relieved to find that Liam's fingers were a little shaky as well.

finally all of the buttons were done, and Zayn opened the shirt and just opened it all the way, the material still on Zayn's shoulders.

Liam's eyes scanned over Zayn's torso, causing Zayn to protectively wrap his arms around his middle.

Liam moved his hands away and looked at the tattoos,  
"I love them so much."

Zayn chuckled and hoped that he didn't look as embarrassed as he felt.

Liam moved his finger forward and traced the shape of the heart that was on Zayn's hip.

Zayn got chills and felt himself lean into the touch.

Liam moved his finger up to the kiss mark that was in the middle of Liam's chest.  
"I've never been a fan of lipstick. thought I was for a while then I realized how much I prefer it without."

Zayn chuckled lowly,  
"me too."

Liam hummed and traced it with his finger before moving it over and rubbing Zayn's left nipple.

Zayn let out a quiet whimper at the touch.

Liam watched as Zayn seemed to crumble, rubbing it in between his finger and thumb, lightly pinching it.

Zayn let out a louder whimper and leaned into it.

Liam hummed,  
"you're so sensitive, it's beautiful."

Zayn bit his lip, feeling hot as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

Liam moved so that Zayn's knees were on either sides of Liam's waist.

Zayn looked down at Liam's eyes, completely perplexed about what was going on between them.

Liam moved his head down and kissed the tattoo that they had spoken of.

Zayn felt chills up and down his spine and Liam kissed up Zayn's chest and even kissed up the side of Zayn's neck, letting his teeth scrap along the soft skin there.

Zayn hummed,  
"Liam.."

Liam looked up to Zayn, who was practically begging for him to do something.

"you're gorgeous, Zayn."

Zayn whined and grabbed ahold of Liam's short hair and pushed his lips toward his neck.

Liam sucked on Zayn's collarbone, sure to leave a mark before licking over the patch of skin.

Zayn was a mess.  
he grabbed Liam's hair again and pulled him up to eye level.

Liam's eyes were dark, but somehow soft,  
"this okay?"

Zayn hummed and pulled him closer.

their lips brushed and the all of the blood in Zayn's body went to his lower region and as the kiss deepened, Liam's hands went to Zayn's waist an pulled him closer, groaning into the kiss.

Liam pulled away for a moment and spoke,  
"should we-uh, stop?"

Zayn chuckled hazily,  
"fuck no."

Liam hummed and pecked him on the lips before pulling back and Zayn whined,  
"what?"

Liam chuckled,  
"sorry, but like- how far do you want to go?"

Zayn sighed, secretly loving how sweet he was being.  
"okay, I'm just going to be honest with you. is that okay?"

Liam chuckled, kissing him quickly,  
"please do."

Zayn blushed,  
"okay, Li. I want you to fuck me."

Liam bit his lip,  
"are you sure?"

Zayn groaned, kissing the boy, pulling back so that their lips were brushing,  
"I want to feel you in me every time I even try to walk. got it?"

Liam hummed,  
"yeah."

Zayn pulled back and stood up, pulling his tight, black and paint-covered skinny jeans off of his thin legs, tossing then aside, blushing as Liam studied his every move.

Zayn bit his lip,  
"okay I have to do something. put your back against the wall."

Liam nodded and moved over quickly, situating onto the hard floor.

Zayn grinned and walked over, straddling Liam's thighs, scooting back as he kissed down Liam's neck and chest.

Zayn dragged his tongue down the middle of Liam's stomach, unbuttoning his pants,  
"I wanna taste you."

Liam whined and Zayn unzipped the dress pants, Liam helping so that Zayn was able to pull the pants off completely.

Zayn felt as if he was pulled towards Liam's gorgeous lips, straddling Liam's bulge in his boxers.

Liam involuntarily bucked his hips up, making Zayn whine.  
"I can't wait to feel you in me, Liam."

Liam bit his lip, chuckling.  
"you were so quiet and shy, who knew that you'd be so eager and hot in bed?"

Zayn laughed and kissed him lazily for a few moments before he remembered what he craved doing at the moment, and pulled away. 

Liam whined and playfully bit Zayn's bottom lip and Zayn grinded his hips down once more before he moved down and grabbed the waistband of Liam's white boxers, pulling them down as Liam lifted his hips and Zayn through them. 

when Zayn looked at Liam's hard cock, he moved his hand to his own length and palming himself through his boxers, humming.

Zayn bit his lip, putting his hand on Liam's chest, moving it down all the way until it wrapped around Liam.  
"fuck baby, you're so big."

Liam took a sharp intake of breath, right as Zayn thumbed over the slit, precum oozing out at the action.

Zayn bent over and licked it away and Liam let out a moan.  
"you're so hard, Li."

Liam groaned when Zayn sunk his head down, taking almost all of Liam's length into his mouth at once.  
"fuck, Zayn- for you."

Zayn hummed and Liam was a mess.

Zayn started bobbing his head and moaning around Liam's length, strangely loving how he felt with it in his mouth.

Liam was watching as Zayn took his length down his throat so quickly that it was insane. Liam was such a wreck and this was just so good.

Zayn pulled off to say,  
"Liam I want you to let go down my throat, babe. I want to taste you."

Liam moaned and Zayn took his tip into his mouth, licking it repeatedly, leaving Liam panting.  
"baby, I'm- Zayn I'm so close."

Zayn hummed and pulled back and looked up at him as he sunk down until he was deep throating, bobbing his head slowly and humming.

soon, Liam practically yelled Zayn's name as he came down Zayn's throat, causing the raven haired boy to pull off, not even able to swallow the entire load.

Zayn stood up and took off his boxers, his length incredibly hard.  
"Zayn, babe- fuck."

Zayn sat down on the cold floor, sitting against the wall that was straight across from Liam and was relieved that his fingers didn't have any paint on them, and brought three fingers up to his mouth and set them on his lips.

Liam bit his lips as he watched,  
"want me to?"

Zayn shook his head,  
"just want you to watch."

Liam whimpered, still coming down from his high.

Zayn brought his fingers into his mouth, traces of Liam still on his tongue as he sucked on his fingers.

Liam watched intently as Zayn took a deep breath, lowering his hand and circling a finger around his entrance. he pushed one finger in, moving it in and out until he added another, scissoring himself open, going farther and hitting a sweet spot, making himself moan out and Liam bit his lip as his length hardened.

"you look so good Zayn."

Zayn moaned as he opened up, slipping a third finger, moaning loudly and feeling his whole body shake with pleasure as Liam spoke to him.

Zayn reluctantly pulled his fingers out, the sound of his heavy breathing evident.  
"I wanna ride you, Li."

Liam hummed and stroked his length for a moment as Zayn walked over and got on his knees, still straddling him.

Liam moved his head up so that he could capture Zayn into a heated kiss.

Zayn whined and whispered against Liam's lips,  
"I want you inside of me, now."

Liam groaned,  
"wait- condom?"

Zayn sighed,  
"I don't have one and I- I want you- just you. is that okay?"

Liam nodded,  
"of course."

Zayn kissed him again,  
"please."

Liam nodded and grabbed ahold of his own length, pressing it against Zayn's entrance and then facing him, wanting to see Zayn's expression as he sank down onto Liam. 

Zayn threw his head back and moaned, adjusting to the stretch.  
he enjoyed every second of it.

"you're so fucking- ah- tight, Zayn."

Zayn whimpered and sat to adjust when Liam was completely inside of him.  
"you feel so good- shit you're huge."

Liam moaned as Zayn slowly rose up and dropped back down.

Zayn brought his hands up to run down the sides of Liam's face, kissing him quickly as he slowed down his movements. 

Zayn rolled his hips slowly and Liam thrusted his hips and hit Zayn's prostrate right on, causing both of them to scream out and Liam's hands collapsed on the floor for something to grasp and he ending up pounding a cup of red paint that spilled out all over the floor, mixing with the blue, creating purple in some parts. the paint was a mess, some of it winding up on Liam's stomach and Zayn's hip.

Liam chuckled and Zayn blushed, moving his own hand onto Liam's chest, the paint getting onto his hands. 

Zayn moved forward, laying on Liam's chest as he rode him, his hips bouncing as Liam's hands went to Zayn's ass, sliding up to his middle back. Zayn kissed Liam, moaning against his lips and he moved his hands up to Liam's neck, causing chills to spread down Liam's back as the cold paint spread onto his skin.  
"you feel so good, Zayn."

when Zayn sat up, his hands slid down Liam's torso, leaving paint stripes down.

Zayn sped up his movements, Liam grabbing his hips. Zayn was moaning and craving more of the boy.  
"mm- I'm close. fuck- can you just fuck me on the floor. I want it harder."

Liam groaned and rubbed Zayn's hipbones, humming in agreement before kissing him quickly.

Zayn slowly pulled off of Liam, whimpering at the loss of contact.

Zayn just laid down on his back in the paint that spilled, too turned on to care.

Liam rolled on top of him, planting kisses all over his neck, sucking a deep mark under his jawline, and then moving down to suck on the part of Zayn's hipbone that didn't have paint all over it.

Zayn whimpered and muttered Liam's name as a plea to continue.

Liam hummed and kissed all over, and then moved his head down and licked at Zayn's entrance several times, who just moaned.

Liam pulled back and moved forward and kissed Zayn's lips eagerly.  
"Li- please."

Liam nodded and lined himself up with Zayn's entrance.

slowly, his cock disappeared into Zayn's heat, causing Zayn to moan loudly.

Liam pulled out and thrusted back in,  
"harder babe."

Liam nodded and bit at Zayn's lip, soaking in the sounds that slipped from Zayn's pretty lips.

Liam thrusted in way harder, hitting Zayn's sweet spot. Zayn screamed out and Liam repeated his actions, causing Zayn to wrap his legs around Liam's middle, trying to pull him closer as he heard Liam's low moans in his ear.  
"fuck Zayn, so tight."

Zayn somehow managed to blush darker and Liam slowed his movements dramatically, but every time he was close to Zayn's sweet spot he would snap his hips forward.

Zayn was sweating and Liam was panting as he went deeper. 

Liam thrusted forward as hard as he. could and Zayn screamed Liam's name and threw his hands down, paint all over them. as Liam repeated the movement, Zayn moved his hands up and scratched down Liam's back as he moaned.  
"c-close."

Liam grunted in agreement, kissing at Zayn's neck before playfully biting it.

Zayn grinned and Liam slowed down before whispering in Zayn's ear,  
"come for me, baby. I wanna hear you lose it just from my cock."

Zayn whined and Liam sped up and thrusted deeply over and over again, causing Zayn to scream before releasing it in between their stomachs, untouched.

Liam moaned at the sound of the boy, speeding up as Zayn's high continued and he started to come down from it, still whimpering as Liam thrusted.

Liam groaned,  
"say something. your voice is- just talk to me."

"Liam, you're so hot baby. fill me up, now. I want to feel it in my ass for hours."

Liam moaned and groaned as he slowed down, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he was sent over the edge by one of Zayn's whimpers in his ear.

Liam moved to kiss him once again lazily, slowly pulling out.

Zayn winced at the emptiness, feeling Liam's load slowly slip out of his entrance.

Liam's hand went up and soothingly rubbed Zayn's cheekbone, smiling down at him before continuing to kiss him.

Zayn hummed and when he looked down, he realized just how sinful they look.

the paint was covering their chests and stomachs, but now it was mixed with Zayn's cum, and Liam looked up at Zayn and bit his lip.  
"that's so hot, holy fuck."

Zayn blushed and bit his lip before moving forward to kiss Liam. when Liam's cock twitched he chuckled because he was so sensitive.  
"let's try to get picked up, now."

Zayn chuckled,  
"that's probably best."

Liam laughed and nodded and Zayn decided to call.

Zayn stood up and walked over to the buttons and he felt Liam's gaze burn into him.  
"I didn't notice those."

Zayn turned around,  
"notice what?"

"the tattoos on your back. I love them too."

Zayn chuckled as he remembered that his tattoos were the reason he got to experience something so perfect.

Zayn got them on the phone and demanded that they come.  
"oh and uh- bring a mop."

Liam laughed and they got off the phone with the knowledge that the elevator would be working in about half an hour.

Zayn walked around and gathered up all of his clothes and he felt a hand rubbing his hip, moving out to grab his ass. Zayn groaned softly, reluctantly leaning into every touch.  
"stop, Li. you're gonna turn me on."

Liam laughed and smacked his bum before gathering his own clothes.

the boys got dressed, now their entire wardrobe covered in at least a little of paint.

soon, the elevator maintenance workers were able to fix it and help the boys out.

the boys had to walk up two flights of stairs to even get to Liam's floor, which was 4.

Zayn was about to say goodbye, but Liam stopped him.  
"do you wanna just- clean up here and go back to yours when the elevator fixes? or just until you're not like- sticky?"

Zayn laughed and nodded, grabbing the back of Liam's neck, pulling him in and giving him a lingering kiss on the lips.

Liam told Zayn that he could have the first shower, but Zayn just pulled him into the bathroom with him.

Zayn guesses that it doesn't really matter if he gets the stain out of Liam's shirt or not.


End file.
